


I Want What I Want, and That's you

by liestotheheart (liesunheardof)



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Historical, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-04
Updated: 2019-07-01
Packaged: 2020-04-07 16:10:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19088509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/liesunheardof/pseuds/liestotheheart
Summary: “You can’t have the Hong heir,” his father snapped. Eyes blazing, he scowled. “That omega isn’t worthy of your time!”





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> ABO and regency. my two most fave things currently. will have more. maybe

“You can’t have the Hong heir,” his father snapped. Eyes blazing, he scowled. “That omega isn’t worthy of your time!”

Jeonghan’s eyebrows rose high. Joshua Hong not worthy of his time? The Hong heir was kind, gorgeous, and witty. And he gave Jeonghan the prettiest of smiles. There were no other omegas that had eyes that shined as brightly as Joshua’s.  Jeonghan would have no one but him. He had to physically push people out of his way just to get near. “I wasn’t asking you father. I was telling you.”

Hands slammed the table, “I forbid you!”

His father was practically frothing at the mouth. It wasn’t as if Joshua’s family were pariahs nor were they destitute. If anything, they had more money and connections than Jeonghan’s family. Jeonghan would be so lucky to have Joshua, and going off those smiles and coy looks Joshua wasn’t spurning his initial advances.

Jeonghan’s eyebrows rose even higher. “You’ll find that there is very little you can forbid me to do. Especially since I have means of my own. And a title.” It was a minor one in comparison to the one he’d inherit but it was better than nothing at all. Jeonghan was a knight of the realm and an alpha. “Unless you have a good reason for me to not start courting him?”

His lips thinned.

Jeonghan waited. One horse ride. Two horse rides. Three horse rides and no answer. “I’ll be around for the weekly dinner father.” Jeonghan beamed at him before walking away.

* * *

Jeonghan hummed as he looked at what was currently being offered to him. None of them quite looked right though. A jewel for someone like Joshua had to be stunning, especially since it would be Jeonghan’s token asking if he could court Joshua. It had to be right.

“Joshua’s partials to blues and pink stones. He happens to like diamonds as well,” a voice said to Jeonghan’s left.

Turning slowly, Jeonghan gave a polite smile. Ahh. Lord Chwe’s son. One of Joshua’s close friends.

“And you’re telling me this because?”

He shrugged. “Seungkwan mentioned you were having a hard time.” Leaning in, he whispered, “And Joshua seems to like you so I figured I’d help you out a bit.” He pulled back, smiling at Jeonghan. “Good luck.”

Jeonghan was close with Seungkwan and Seungkwan wouldn’t send somebody who’d sabotage him to Jeonghan. “I’d like to see all the jewelry that contains blue, pink, or diamonds.”

“Of course, your grace.”

Jeonghan would find one that would suit Joshua.

* * *

“Good afternoon Lord Jeonghan,” Joshua said, gracing Jeonghan with one of those lovely smiles of his. “What brings you to my home?”

Jeonghan bowed shallowly. He noted that no one was in the room with them. Marquis Hong gave his beloved son all the freedom he could. Leaving his omega son in the same room with an alpha. Marquis Hong trusted his son quite a bit. “I have something for you. A token of my interest. The first token if you will have it. And me.”

Joshua beckoned him over, palm laid open.

Gently, Jeonghan laid the gilded box in his hand.

Joshua opened it, a smile making its way onto his lips.

Jeonghan held in his smug grin. He had picked out a pair of earrings shaped like stars. Initially they held black stones, but he had them replaced with sea colored stones that twinkled, much like Joshua’s eyes.

“The stones reminded me of how your eyes twinkle,” Jeonghan confessed.

“You always have such sweet words to say to me,” Joshua said. “Why?”

“Sweet words for such a sweet person. You only deserve nice things,” Jeonghan answered.

Joshua’s cheeks became rosy; he averted his eyes. Likely to collect himself. “If you are truly as dashing as your words make you out to be,” Joshua spoke quietly, “I accept your token Lord Jeonghan.”

Jeonghan’s internal inner boy jumped for joy. “Call me Jeonghan your grace.”

“Only if you call me Joshua,” he rebounded.

“Whatever you request of me,” Jeonghan promised.

A peal of laughter escaped Joshua’s mouth. “A walk. Tomorrow right after breakfast. I expect to see you waiting in the entrance hall.”

“Of course. I hope this will be one of many outings together.”

Flashing Jeonghan another lovely smile, Joshua eyes twinkled, “Time will tell.”


	2. It's Just a Walk

Jeonghan grinned at his reflection, making sure his buttons were done correctly. Time to go meet the omega of his dreams. He whirled, moving fast to grab his newest gift. He knew, aka found out, that Joshua was well read and loved a good book. And hopefully he’d love this book Jeonghan picked up. 

He practically skipped down the stairs, unable to hide his joy.

“Where are you going brother?” 

Jeonghan smiled at his little sister. “Off for a walk.”

Her eyebrows flew up, “A walk? This early in the morning? I don’t believe you.” She scoffed. 

Winking at her, he replied, “It’s a very special walk. I’ll be back with a present if you’re a good girl. Have a good morning sister.” He waved as he left. 

* * *

Jeonghan schooled his face, waiting for the servant to announce him. He couldn’t help the grin that broke out on his face as he saw Joshua come into the hall. Scratch that. More like ran into the hall. 

Joshua smiled back. 

“Joshua! Where are you going son?!”

“For a walk father! I told you already!” Joshua sounded cute all exasperated, Jeonghan mused. 

Marquis Hong came into view. “You didn’t tell me with whom you’d being taking a walk with.” His lips thinned as he laid eyes on Jeonghan. “An alpha? Duke Yoon’s son?”

Joshua stood in front of Jeonghan, half turned to his father. It was enough to show Jeonghan that Joshua was wearing the earrings he had given him. They suited him well. 

“Yes fat—”

“Yoon Jeonghan your grace,” Jeonghan bowed. “I came to take Joshua out on a morning walk. If that’s all right with you?”

Joshua let out a little huff. “It’s perfectly fine with me. Come Jeonghan.” He tugged on Jeonghan’s sleeve, moving towards the door. 

“However, I never gave you permission Joshua. Stop right there.” He looked at Jeonghan. “You are courting my son? Without my permission?”

“I said yes,” Joshua piped up. “I don’t see why Jeonghan needs your permission. All he needs is mine,” he continued, raising his eyebrow at his own father, challenging him. “I’m not a wilting omega.”

Marquis Hong faltered at that. “Come now Joshua. You didn’t at least think it would be wise tell us who you were going with. Considering who it is.” At the word who, he eyed Jeonghan like he was gum on his shoe. 

“I did tell someone,” Joshua said. “I told Mother and Minghao. You know what they’re capable of if anything were to happen.”

His father nodded reluctantly. Maybe Joshua’s father wasn’t really giving him so much freedom, so much as Joshua was taking it for himself. Interesting. Jeonghan would have his hands full. “You’re our only child, my angel. At least tell your dear father about important matters such as these.”

He was a doting father. Jeonghan would be demanned if he so much as made Joshua sniff sadly most likely. 

“Well now you know. I’m going on a walk with Jeonghan. I’ll be back for lunch. Perhaps. Goodbye Father.” Joshua turned towards the door. “Come Jeonghan.”

“Of course. Would you like my arm?” Jeonghan offered, walking in stride with Joshua. 

“Maybe later,” Joshua replied. “The scenic route will be nice today.”

Jeonghan hummed, drinking Joshua in. He’d always have a lovely sight in his eyes. As long as Joshua allowed Jeonghan to be near him. 


	3. Let's Make Things Clear

“Is this a normal occurrence?” Jeonghan glanced over to Joshua who side eyed him.

“You mean me _telling_ my father what I will be doing? Or me going on outings with alphas that I barely know?”

Jeonghan’s eyebrows flew up. Fiery. Joshua was a spitfire. “The part of you _telling_ your father what you’d be doing. It’s none of my business if you went on outings with alphas you barely now before me. I just hope now that you gave me permission to court, that I am the only one doing so.”

“And if you weren’t?” Joshua stopped, staring Jeonghan down.

He had a fierce gaze. Jeonghan could get lost in those eyes. He swallowed heavily, ignoring his inner alpha raging at the thought of not being Joshua’s only. “It is ultimately up to you.”

“Interesting. The gossip paints you as dumb blonde playboy,” Joshua said, giving Jeonghan a teasing smile. “You have lots to show me, I hope. To see if you’re the one.”

Letting out a sigh of relief, Jeonghan nodded. He knew of the gossip. Parts of it was regretfully true, the flirting playboy phase of his life. He wasn’t dumb, just not interested most of the time.

“Starting with that book in your hands,” Joshua pointed. He had an impish smile on his face. “A present for me? You better hope that I haven’t read it yet, or I would have to refuse the gift on principle.”

He stood there, more than a bit blown away. Joshua wasn’t quite the shy, lovely omega he had pegged him to be. “You’re more brazen then I was led to believe. You show a different side of you at parties and balls.”

“A brazen omega not to your liking?” Joshua quirked his eyebrow at Jeonghan. “Let’s get this out of the way then. I’m quite soft spoken on a normal basis but I’m not the type of omega that will blindly obey someone simply because your secondary gender may be _better_ than mine.” Joshua sneered at the word better. “If you’re looking for a meek, pretty, house husband; I suggest you look elsewhere. And take back these earrings.” His hands moved up as to take them out.

Jeonghan’s free hand flew up, snatching at his wrist. “No,” he said, a little more forcefully than he liked. “I didn’t choose you because I thought you’d be like that. Granted I can’t help but find you thoroughly attractive, but the fiery side of you.” Like the way Joshua’s eyes blazed at him. “It’s just as entrancing.”

Joshua’s right hand came to cup the side of his face. “You really are more than your handsome looks. A forward thinking alpha.” He smiled, “It would be an adventure to see if you can handle me.” Gently, he slipped his rather thin wrist out of Jeonghan’s hold, relaxing. “Now about that present. Perhaps you’d like to read it with me. Over there at the bench underneath the wisteria tree.”

Jeonghan could see this was just one of many battles he’d likely lose, and be just fine losing. “Of course.  Your voice is like a melody. I’d be honored to hear it.”

The apples of Joshua’s cheeks went red like the lipstick Jeonghan’s cousin liked to use if she wanted to be tarty. He couldn’t stop his hand from reaching out to gently caress them, whispering, “You’re the loveliest.”


	4. Whisk me Away

Joshua kept reading, saying the words out loud for Jeonghan to hear as well. He let Jeonghan flip the page of the chapter they were on. “That’s enough for today. It’s getting close to noon.”

Jeonghan undid the ribbon tie on his shirt, using it as a bookmark. It opened the v of his shirt, showing a bit of chest. “Would you like to get lunch with me? I know a place that serves the best iced tea.”

Humming, Joshua thought about it. Well, he thought about how his rather forward attitude didn’t dissuade Jeonghan. And what possessed him into saying yes to Jeonghan’s request of courting him. If Joshua listened to that tiny part of his brain hard enough, he’d hear it whisper that he liked how Jeonghan flattered him with his attention when they saw each other and now with his words; Jeonghan being handsome didn’t hurt either. Learning that Jeonghan liked the fire in him, made Joshua’s impression of him go up several notches. “We’d be back home before 3? I have a prior engagement.”

“I’ll make sure you are,” Jeonghan said gallantly.

Joshua shook his head, smiling. “A gallant knight. All right then. Whisk me away to somewhere nice.”

Jeonghan held out his hand, palm up, giving Joshua a teasing grin.

Playing along, Joshua gently put his hand in Jeonghan’s. Jeonghan lifted him up, effortlessly so, showing off his strength. Fighting a blush when Jeonghan bent his head to lay a kiss on the top of Joshua’s hand, he let his hand stay in Jeonghan’s.

“If you allowed me.” He gazed into Joshua’s eyes, giving him that boyish smile that his mother told him made people swoon. “I’d whisk you away to wherever you wanted to go.”

“If we go that far,” Joshua said softly, “I will hold you to that.”


	5. Chapter 5

“And where were you,” Jun asked, staring rather beadily at Joshua.

Joshua took a sip of the green tea that Jun had placed in front of him when he arrived to their lesson. Placing it back on the table, he smiled. “I was whisked away.”

“Whisked away?!” His eyebrows rose high. “By who?”

Blinking, Joshua saw in his mind a smiling Jeonghan who kissed Joshua’s hand as his goodbye. “An interesting alpha,” Joshua replied.

Jun smirked. “An alpha? Are you letting this alpha court you? The irresistible flower that is Marquis Hong’s heir, is letting an alpha near him?”

“Just the one alpha,” Joshua stated. “He’s different. So far.”

“Who is this alpha that you speak of? Which buffon is interesting enough to have you say yes?”

Joshua laughed. “He’s not as brutish as some alphas.” Taking a sip of his tea again, Joshua let Jun stew in suspense. “I can only assume that his training as a knight did make him a bit rough around the edges. But Yoon Jeonghan is quite the gentleman.”

* * *

A few miles away Jeonghan sneezed, making his sister frown.

“Did your walk give you cold?”

Jeonghan shook his head. “Of course not. Someone is simply talking about me.”

“Sure,” she teased, “all the ladies and some men are swooning over you as we speak brother dearest.”

“I know,” Jeonghan said jokingly, smirking as he brushed his hair back. “I’m quite the looker.”

She burst out laughing. “You’re such a big-headed alpha.”

Nose in the air, Jeonghan harrumphed. “It’s hardly being big-headed when you’re told you’re handsome by the most beautiful person.”

“Oh?” She grinned devilishly. A bit like Jeonghan would. “Who would that be?”

Winking, Jeonghan put a finger to his lips. “That’s my secret little sister.”


End file.
